Sobre amor y odio
by Atella
Summary: [OneShot][Slight NaruSaku[Casi nulo]SasuSaku][1ªSaga de Naruto]¿Por qué 'amo' a Sasuke, por qué 'odio' a Naruto? Se preguntó Sakura, secándose las lágrimas de su rostro.


¡Saludos!

Aquí un pequeño One-Shot, que aunque muy parecido a mi primer fic., sus argumentos son algo distintos U… por lo que decidí publicarlo... la razón de por qué lo he escrito es por hace algún tiempo atrás leí una de las definiciones del odio, y bueno, no pude evitar que a la mente se vienera el 'odio' que Sakura sentía por Naruto y el 'amor' que sentía por Sasuke, cuando era más pequeña. Sólo me queda aclarar que sucede en la primera saga de Naruto, antes de que Sasuke decida definitivamente irse tras Orochimaru.

**-Diálogos-**

Diálogo Inner.

"_Pensamientos de Sakura"_

Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo con:

**Sobre amor y odio.**

**One-Shot**

"_¿Por qué 'amo' a Sasuke, por qué 'odio' a Naruto?"_Esa fue la primera pregunta que se pasó por la mente de la joven Haruno, al salir corriendo de la plaza que estaba más cerca de la Academia Ninja, escapando así de un preocupado Naruto, y de un serio, y como siempre, insensible Sasuke. Quitándose algunas de las cálidas lágrimas que comenzaban a escurrir por su rostro, con su mano izquierda, resolvió a sentarse en un banco, al cual le daba la oscura sombra de un enorme árbol.

Lloró unos instantes en silencio, sintiéndose débil… sumamente débil, y es que era lo que siempre hacía cuando Sasuke le insultaba, o le ignoraba de manera olímpica, hasta al punto de ser cruel_."Pero realmente… ¿por qué es que desde pequeña he 'amado' a Sasuke-kun¿sólo por ser el más 'cool' de la Academia?, en realidad no es una razón muy suficiente como para amar alguien, al menos de la forma que yo 'amo' a Sasuke-kun."._

Inner:¿La pregunta no será de por qué 'odias' a Naruto-baka?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar eso_…" ¿¡acaso esa no es mi inner!? se suponía que no la oía desde esa pelea con Ino-cerda."_Pensó Sakura, cerrando sus ojos, como tratando de tranquilizar su ánimos... tal vez aquella vocecilla había sido sólo producto de su imaginación.

Inner: Recuerda que yo represento lo que tú tratas de ocultar, lo que no muestras en la superficialidad, y al parecer ahora estás ocultando algo, incluso a ti misma…

"_¿Qué quieres decir" _Dijo internamente la muchacha, no pudiendo evitar recordar los últimos sucesos de la tarde… cuando Kakashi-sensei les hizo entrenar a ella y a Sasuke juntos, cuando ella perdió ante el Uchiha… y cuando éste le trató como la peor escoria, llamandola débil e inútil, que no servía para ser una kunoischi y que ella no se merecía de que él le dirigiera la mirada.

Inner: Dime¿qué es el odio?... ¿Por qué 'odio' es lo que sientes por Naruto-baka, cierto?

Sakura quedó unos segundos en silencio, tanto interna como externamente, recordando que había leído sobre esa emoción en un manual ninja, el cual explicaba como los shinobis deben de manejar sus emociones, hace poco tiempo_."El odio… es, bueno una de su definiciones, es de no querer ser como ese algo o alguien odiado, y una manera de demostrarlo es precisamente repudiándolo…"_No pudo evitar sorprender al terminar de pensar ello.

Inner: Tú siempre dices que 'odias' a Naruto-baka… todos sabemos que Naruto-baka es rechazado por todos… entonces, tú odiándolo , en simples palabras, quieres decir que no quieres ser rechazada, que no quieres ser mal mirada, que no quieres ser como él, aunque Naruto-baka es prácticamente el único que te acepta tal y como eres, en cambio, Sasuke-kun…

"_Él es aceptado por todos, él es admirado por todos. Lo contrario del odio es el amor, sentimiento supuesto que siento por él, por Sasuke-kun… ¿eso acaso significa que al amarle quiero ser como él, eso significa que quiero ser admirada?"_Continuó en su mente la joven Haruno, cada vez sorprendiéndose más y más por sus palabras.

Inner: Tú misma lo has dicho.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban algo rojos por las lágrimas derramadas, no sabiendo si sentirse más confundida o aliviada por su descubrimiento. Claro, ahora sabía del por qué de su 'amor' por el Uchiha, pero…

No pudo continuar sus pensamientos, vio como una sombra se acercaba. Curiosa levantó su mirada, sólo para encontrarse con una azul brillante, la cual estaba nublada por una leve tristeza.

**-Sakura-chan¿estás bien?... ¡Sasuke fue un baka al tratarte de esa manera!, yo y Kakashi-sensei hemos estado muy preocupados por ti.-**Dijo el rubio, agachándose hasta estar a la misma altura que su compañera de equipo.

Inner: Pero, no sabes como deshacerte de ese amor, o más bien dicho, de esa admiración y deseos de querer ser como él…

La muchacha pelirrosa miró por unos momentos a Naruto¿qué habría de malo ser como él, como Naruto-baka? Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus pálidos labios.

**-Estoy bien, Naruto, gracias…no debieron de haberse preocupado tanto por mí-**Habló la gennin, levantándose del banco.

"_Naruto es alegre, valiente y fuerte. Él dice que soy bonita, él dice que no soy una niña débil… Sasuke es vengativo, egoísta y frío. Él dice que soy muy débil, él dice que soy una inútil."_Pensó Sakura, repasando su conversación con su Inner, mientras caminaba a lentos pasos al lado de un algo sonrojado Naruto.

De repente, y sin que nadie lo hubiera predicho, una tímida mano pálida se dirgió a una bronceada, rozandola levemente. El Uzumaki miró de reojo a Sakura, provocando que el sonrojo de las mejillas de éste aumentara…

"_¿Qué tendría de malo querer ser como Uzumaki Naruto?"_

* * *

Por favor, si les ha gustado, mandes review, si no les ha gustado, pero quieren dejar una crítica constructiva mande review… siempre es bien recibida una ayuda para mejorar . 


End file.
